In an office environment it is common to encounter documents with the same or similar backgrounds, such as presentation slides, logos, banners, letterhead, etc. In some instances template documents are completed by many different individuals. When it is necessary to photocopy such templates, a large portion of the document being copied is redundant in that all of the template information is repetitive. It is wasteful and inefficient to continually process this repetitive information.